


early morning

by ohclare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohclare/pseuds/ohclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the sound of laughter ran out over the dark park</p>
            </blockquote>





	early morning

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt 'snowman' as part of the christmas 25 days of fic
> 
> also why are there no other fics with these two in a relationship? because i swear they're hinted at a lot

The sound of laughter rang out over the dark park.

It was a time of day limited to dog walkers and keen runners eager to get exercise in before work and yet there was clear evidence of two teenagers up before their natural hours. Of course that was not the only unusual thing about the morning, there was a thick layer of snow coating the ground turning the world white.

On the horizon large balls of snow seemed to being pushed around by two people at great speed leaving trails of grass behind them.

“Hurry up Trys,” the blonder stockier one yelled, “yours is way smaller than mine.”

“Lies.” Trys sounded a lot more out of breath as he paused by his ball of snow, his dark hair flopping over his eyes.

“Well I’m sure the independent adjudicator will come down on my side.”

“It doesn’t count Ned if you’re the independent adjudicator.”

“Sure it does.”

Another peal of laughter rang out at that and again the two boys resumed rolling snow around. Eventually they each started on new balls of snow although this time they were smaller and were placed on top of the other ball.

Neither of them seemed to want to decorate their snowmen in the traditional manner, although it was now bright enough to see properly they seemed to be actively seeking out weird shaped sticks and weird things off the floor. There was no more teasing now, partially because they were no longer side by side but also because they just seemed more focused on the task in hand. It was only when each had finished with their strange looking snowmen that they turned to each other.

“I present to you Mr Trystane Martell,” Trys announced with a triumphant grin, “note his studious air and sassy hip action.”

“I think you’ll find you’ve missed his inability to stick up for himself.”

“Well you manipulate that all the time so I don’t know why you’re suddenly complaining.”

Both were laughing though and it was only when they’d almost recovered that Ned spoke.

“And I present to you Mr Edric Dayne, clearly a man of action from the sword he brandishes aloft and a snappy dresser too.”

“That’s definitely not a sword Ned,” he held his head at an angle as he spoke, “maybe it’s your extra-long middle finger?” he clearly knew how Ned was going to react from the fact that as soon as he finished speaking he took off at a run in the opposite direction.

It only took a few minutes for him to be caught and tackled to the ground with a satisfying crunch of snow.

“Get off!”

The only reply he got was a grin and satisfied look as Ned shifted himself so that he was resting on Trys’ hips.

“Please?”

There was still no response apart from the same smug grin.

“Okay, I deeply apologise Ned. I couldn’t care less about your long middle finger; in fact I love it dearly.”

“Idiot.” He still stood up though, extending a hand to the other as he stood shivering slightly.

“Your snowman is very Ned-like,” he said with a smile once he was upright, “I like it really.”

“Of course you do.”

And with no ceremony the two of them kissed softly making a pretty picture with their contrasting looks and sun shining behind them. It was a small shiver that made them pull away from each other.

“Ugh, let’s go.” Trys suggested with a grin as he wrapped an arm around Ned’s waist and the two of them walked away from their snowmen without a backwards glance.

“My snowman was better than yours.”

“Sure it was.”


End file.
